


the luck of misfortune

by panwinkdeep



Series: and it's here in your eyes [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Woojin appeared in the beginning as the sassy bestfriend, implication of jinseob, mention of Seongwoo and Haknyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panwinkdeep/pseuds/panwinkdeep
Summary: it's Daniel's birthday but Jihoon feels like he is the one who receive a present instead.





	the luck of misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so here it is, my nielwink fic for niel's birthday last week. i know it's super mega ultra late, just because i forget and decided to write in rush. but one and two things happened so i just finished this today. enjoy!
> 
> nb: unbeta-ed! will be back on weekend to correct all my mistake that i found later. please do notify me when you find some, thank you.

Jihoon’s eyes shot open when he realized something odd.

He did not know how long he had been sleeping for the past few hours. In fact, he was too nervous and he could only sleep at 4 a.m. after convincing himself that everything was going to be fine.

Today was 10th December, which is also his boyfriend birthday. He called the older last night while wishing him a great birthday and revising his plan for today to make sure the older did not have any important appointment with his family or friends back in Busan. Thankfully, Daniel’s mom and friends were nice. They let the birthday boy spent his birthday in Seoul together with his younger boyfriend even though Jihoon knew that Daniel had not met with them for the past three months.

His first instinct was to check his phone on the nightstand beside his bed and he cursed at the time. It was a bold 9.50 a.m. He only had ten minutes before their promised meeting time and wondered why Woojin did not wake him up, knowing well that Jihoon had such a long day ahead to be spent with his new boyfriend.

He rushed to grab his towel and entered the bathroom, all the sleepiness gone replaced by anxiety. He knew he could not make it on time and the worst thing was Daniel brushed it off with a contented laugh liked the laughing angel he was. Sometimes his boyfriend was just too kind for his own liking and Jihoon was having a dilemma about that. He hoped Daniel overslept too and arrived thirty minutes later than him, those were the only things that would make Jihoon felt better.

He came out after his quick shower, water dripping off his body and he checked the time again. He was contemplating to send Daniel a message that he had an urgent thing came up and their meeting time would be pushed an hour later but decided against it as he knew Daniel would be there already. The older was always eager to meet him and came fifteen minutes before their actual planned time. In the end, he settled with a short _I’ll be there real quick, please don’t leave me_. That sounded more desperate than it supposed to be but Jihoon’s brain did not function well under pressure. He hurriedly putted on some fresh clothes and his favorite pair of sneakers. He left his hair messy as he thought it could be taken care later on his way out.

Woojin was casually sipping on his Americano (Hyungseob gave him a coffee machine for his birthday present last month) when Jihoon finally came out from his room, eyes on the morning comedy show that he usually watched together with Haknyeon and Jihoon frowned when his other roommate was not there.

“Where is Haknyeon?”

“I don’t know, unlike a certain _someone_ , he is actually a decent person who wake up on time to meet his crush slash soon to be boyfriend.”

“You didn’t wake me up, you brat,” he accused his best friend with the scariest glare he could manage. But of course, it was Woojin. Jihoon could only scare him with bug toys (the expensive ones, obviously, because cheap toys looked so fake and Woojin had grown accustomed by those poor quality plastic toys).

“Oh, my dear friend, I did, truly I did,” Woojin’s reply was dramatic, the typical morning Woojin, sassy and annoying. “Your alarm was the one who woke me up, actually. Maybe if you actually realize how persistent I shook your body earlier or how I tried to make bruise on your self‒proclaimed milky skin by slapping it hardly, you wouldn’t dare to have this conversation with me.”

Jihoon blinked, that might be the reason why he felt sore on his arms and back. He rolled up his sleeve to check on his right arm and indeed, found a somewhat red spot near his elbow. “Hey―”

“Just go, Jihoon. You’re already late. Wouldn’t want to make the boyfriend wait longer, do you?” Woojin grinned smugly, eyes narrowed into slits. “I heard it’s going to snow a lot, like really, really a lot outside. So better catch your luck while the train is still operating normally. You have a long day ahead.”

Jihoon flicked his tongue in annoyance as he took his baby blue coat, if only he did not late right now, he would give Woojin one or two punches on his stomach. He should have tried harder to wake Jihoon up earlier.

“Have fun, lovebird,” Woojin shouted just as Jihoon opened the front door. “And try not to ruin your boyfriend birthday next year‒that’s if he still up to the offer to date a sleepyhead like you.”

If he was trying to be patient earlier, then this time he made sure to convey his anger by slamming the door so hard until he could feel the ground was shaking a little.

 

—

 

Jihoon felt liked crying.

He was waiting at the bus stop near his apartment. Alone. In the middle of heavy snow poured out from the sky. He did not need a mirror to see how red his ears and nose looked liked right now. He shivered a little before attempting to warm his cheeks by rubbing his palms together and placed them on his cheeks.

 _Daniel’s hands were warmer than this,_ he thought dryly to himself.

Jihoon looked to his right and his left. There was no sign of bus coming to his direction and he could not help but whined helplessly. He flashed his phone out from his coat pocket. He was already ten minutes late. Daniel replied on his message earlier with a simple but full with affection message: _I can’t wait to see you. Take care, my love._

It was super cheesy, he knew. Jihoon would snort if Woojin received the same message from Hyungseob. But then again, it was Daniel. Jihoon was madly in love since the first time he saw the older walking to his direction with dance club flyers in his hands.

Their first conversation was mainly about the university dance club, as Daniel tried to recruit new members for his club and Jihoon was a fool when he fell in love. So he immediately agreed to join, dragging Woojin along with Haknyeon to the registration booth in the corner of the spacious auditorium.

Daniel was the one who stayed up late when Jihoon had a hard time in practicing the new dance routine. The older was offering himself nicely with his big gummy smile and Jihoon would be such a jerk if he had the audacity to decline it.

At first, he thought he was the only one who crushing hopelessly on the older, as Daniel showed no sign of interest toward Jihoon and all. The late dance practice was disappointing when Jihoon found out Daniel were helping another kids too (he was sulking alone and decided to ask Seongwoo, the other senior in the dance club, to teach him instead. It was petty, he knew, but a little part of Jihoon’s heart hoped that Daniel might also get jealous at that).

Daniel was always smiling, he laughed easily even at lame jokes and he treated everyone with equal love and adoration. While it was hard not to fall in love with those kinds of attitudes, it was also hard to predict what was inside Daniel’s head. There was one time when Jihoon was walking together with Seongwoo. The older was known to be a clown of the club, always cracked a joke and rarely shut his mouth. They were laughing over a joke that Seongwoo just said a while ago when Jihoon, in his puppy love mode for Daniel, spotted the older walking toward his direction. He was so ready to greet the older, Seongwoo’s words blocked from his ears. So he raised his brow instead when Daniel suddenly made a sharp U turn after their eyes met.

Since then, Jihoon noticed how Daniel rarely talked to him compared to how the older doted on another club member. To say that it was hurt was an understatement. Jihoon was dying from the ignorance that Daniel gave to him.

The climax of their fallen relationship was when the whole club gone to the MT two months ago.

Still with silent treatment, only talking when they really had to, Jihoon was out stargazing while the others were sleeping. Or so, he thought. What he did not expect was Daniel walking toward him, clueless as ever (he really did not blame the older for not seeing him, Jihoon was wearing all black, after all) and screamed at the top of his lungs when the younger turned his head to see who was coming behind.

“You’re ignoring me,” he blurted out when Daniel starting to walk back to their rented villa that functioned as their MT dorm. “Why?”

Despite his low voice, the older heard him and Jihoon felt a pang of hope when Daniel turned around and faced the younger. “I don’t really know what you mean by that. It’s late, go to sleep.”

Jihoon groaned. “ _Hyung_ ,”

Daniel pursed his lips as he staring at the younger. “We have a long day ahead tomorrow. I’ll be going first, then. Good night, Jihoon.”

He turned his back to the younger and walked away. Jihoon could feel his blood rose to his head. He was frustrated.

“I LIKE YOU, NIEL _HYUNG_!”

He was breathing rapidly after yelling at the older. He was tired from the unfair treatment and was taken aback because this was not the ideal image he had in his mind to confess his crush to the latter. But it was too late to draw his words back so Jihoon prepared for the rejection instead.

“I―I’m sorry, I know you hate me…I’m just, please― _hyung_ , can we back being friends again?” His voice was trembling, tears already gathered in the corner of his eyes. Jihoon was never feeling so fragile before. “Please, _hyung_. I’m sorry if I did something so unforgiv―”

“What did you just say?”

Jihoon looked up to find Daniel was already standing so close to him. He caught Daniel’s body scent and sighed quietly at the close distance he got after a while.

“I’m sorry―”

“No, no. Before you’re saying sorry, what did you say, Jihoon?”

The younger blinked, confused and feeling lost. “I like you, Niel _hyung_?”

Daniel’s eyes softened when the words left Jihoon’s lips. “You what, Jihoon?”

Jihoon gulped, suddenly aware of the teasing glint on Daniel’s eyes. The temperature around him raised all of sudden. “I―I like you, _hyung_. Really.”

“But I thought you are going out with Seongwoo, no?”

“What?” Jihoon choked on his saliva. “Where did you get that impression?”

“The kids were gossiping about it since you two seemed so close,” he paused and then his expression changed drastically. Jihoon never saw Daniel looked so serious before. “So, is that true?”

Jihoon’s brows furrowed. “Which one?”

“That you like me,” Daniel was grinning ear to ear. The sight reminded Jihoon of a puppy who just met his owner after a long time.

“Of course,” Jihoon glared at the older, a little bit insulted that Daniel did not believe his confession. “Otherwise, I wouldn’t really say it out loud, didn’t I?”

The next thing he knew, Daniel was engulfing him into a bear hug, head resting on Jihoon’s neck. It was weird since they had quite the height gap but the younger enjoyed it nonetheless, tiptoeing and placed his chin on Daniel’s shoulder.

“God, I thought I had no chance left,” he whispered lowly right into Jihoon’s ear. “You should’ve said it sooner.”

“But you were ignoring me these past weeks,” Jihoon protested meekly as his arms circling around Daniel’s waist tightened. “I demand a proper explanation.”

“I was jealous...of you and Seongwoo,” the older admitted rather casually. He pulled back and cupping Jihoon’s cheeks with his large palms. “You two look great together, you know?”

Jihoon snorted. “Oh, who are you kidding, _hyung_. We look even better together and that’s final.”

Daniel laughed at that and saying, “Funny, because I think so, too,” before leaned in and kissed Jihoon’s head.

 

—

 

Jihoon felt his legs started to feel numb. Running under heavy snow really did not do him any justice, even though he used to be a member of track and field club. His breath short and ragged, white smoke came out from his mouth as he panting hardly. He sure that his hair looked liked a mess but that was the last thing he cared at this moment.

The bus did not arrive after twenty minutes of waiting and Jihoon’s patience was getting shorter. He did not have much money left as he was promising Daniel to pay for the birthday date today so he optioned to run to his destination instead.

Fortunately, he had promised to meet inside a warm café or he really could not forgive himself if Daniel got a cold for staying out too long in this cold weather.

The café was almost empty. There were only a couple of people occupying the corner seat, a mid‒aged lady sat on the table near the window and a familiar wide shoulder two tables away from the woman caught in his sight.

He tried to approach his boyfriend casually, liked he just did not run here in the middle of heavy snow. But as he took a step toward Daniel, he felt as if someone was squeezing his head. His legs wobbled and he had to grab the nearby chair to keep himself from falling on to the wooden floor. Jihoon gulped, suddenly aware of the high temperature inside his body.

“Ugh, not today, fever,” he hissed as he shook his head, trying to ease the pain.

“Jihoon,” the older spotted him before he could even take a step forward. He was smiling brightly as he stood up from his seat, his long legs brought him to stand in front of Jihoon in no time. “I’m glad you’re here. I miss you.”

Daniel’s words were sincere and Jihoon’s heart was beating crazily, even after going out for a while with the older, the exact familiar butterflies in his stomach had not and would never die. He gulped and plastered the biggest smile he could muster. “I’m sorry and I miss you too. Happy birthday, Niel _hyung_.”

The older grinned. “Thanks, love. Come on, I already ordered your favorites.”

Jihoon stayed still on his spot even when Daniel tugged on his wrist. The action made his boyfriend turned to look at him again and Jihoon was frowning.

“I thought I said it loud and clear that you shouldn’t spend your money today. I even prepare all of my money to spoil you, _hyung_.”

The older visibly flinched at Jihoon’s tone. The shorter boy was definitely pissed.

“I’m sorry, but today is so cold and you refused when I wanted to pick you up today. Forgive me, please?”

Daniel blinked his eyes cutely and clinging on Jihoon’s arm. He even went to peck the younger on his cheek when Jihoon did not answer him.

The younger sighed. It was impossible to be mad at Daniel when he was being so adorable, not that he could stand it either under normal circumstance, too. And his head was spinning, but he needed to keep that to himself. Knowing the older, Daniel would immediately sent Jihoon back home and his precious birthday would be ruined just liked that.

“Okay, okay, you’re forgiven,” Daniel’s eyes gleamed and Jihoon chuckled at the sight. “Consider yourself lucky, birthday boy.”

“Yeah, I’m so lucky ever since I meet you,” Daniel pulled the younger gently, the corner of his lips stretched slowly into a genuine grin. “You’re my lucky charm. I think I yearned for your presence in my entire life.”

Sometimes Jihoon wished Daniel had been more careful with his mouth. He should be more considerate because Jihoon’s heart could not take that much of sweet words.

The younger pretended to scoff. “Well, not the first time someone ever said that to me, but thank you, I guess?”

His boyfriend laughed at his remark. “Here, drink this and warm yourself first, baby,” Daniel said as the two took the seat at the table that Daniel previously occupied. There were variety of cakes, all of them were Jihoon’s favorites and the younger sighed quietly.

“I’ll be the one who pay for the movie later,” he told his boyfriend firmly and Daniel nodded. “But I get to choose the film, right?”

It was Jihoon’s turn to nod, eyes full of adoration as he staring at the latter with a lazy grin. “Because it’s your birthday. Also you’ve been a really, really, great boyfriend these past few months.”

“Then let’s go watch Starwars,” Daniel said excitedly, bouncing a little on his chair and Jihoon bit his lips to prevent himself from smiling widely at the sight. “They just came out this week.”

“Okay, anything for you,” Jihoon leaned over to peck Daniel’s nose. “You’re going to have the greatest birthday today, I promise.”

 

—

 

Jihoon really did not want to think that he was cursed with bad luck today. But he slowly doubt his gut as the lift suddenly went off. He was gripping Daniel’s arm tightly while the older talked to the staff using the emergency phone. Jihoon’s dizziness was only getting worse that he could not hear anything they spoke.

“They said there might be something wrong with the electricity and they are going to check it now. We only need to wait for a while until the problem is solved.”

Jihoon looked up with mortified face. “Did they give you the estimated time, like, for how long exactly it takes to finish the repairing process?”

Daniel smiled reassuringly. “Let’s just pray for the best. They are working hard, too. Are you tired? Do you want to sit down?”

The younger shook his head weakly. “I’m sorry, I’m the one who insisted to go by elevator. If only I listened to you and take the escalator―”

Daniel pressed his lips on Jihoon’s, softly without any pressure and leaned back almost instantly. “You don’t have to. I know you’re tired, that’s why I agreed to you. And don’t worry, I’m here, cupcake,” his larger palm engulfed Jihoon’s small hand with ease and he interlocked their fingers together. “I know you’re scared being trapped inside this narrow place. But we’re going out soon, alright?”

“How can you be that sure?” Jihoon’s brows furrowed, his head was only getting dizzier by the passed second. “And for your information, I’m not scared, okay? I―I’m just nervous…this is my first time like this―I mean, I never had any problem with elevator before―thus, why―”

“Shall we play a game to kill the time, then?”

Jihoon looked up at his boyfriend with a weird look, liked Daniel suddenly grew another head and he glared at the older. “I believe it’s not the right time to―”

“Let’s play Battleground,” the older grinned despite the glare from Jihoon. He quickly flashed out his phone from his pocket and his grin fell, replaced by a frown. “It’s out of signal.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “That’s why I said it wasn’t a good idea.”

“Let’s just play word chain then,” the older still had not given up. His face lightened up again. “Apple,”

The younger sighed exasperatedly. “Letter,”

Daniel blinked. “Er…er…”

“Forget it, how about we stay still while waiting for the staff to finish their work?” Jihoon suggested as he sat down, he started to break into cold sweat and urged the older to follow him. “Let’s just cuddle. I need that the most now.”

“Okay, if you said so,” the older gladly compiled to Jihoon’s request. Jihoon rested his head on Daniel’s shoulder almost immediately and closed his eyes. He was definitely not feeling sleepy, but his eyelids were getting heavier as the time passed and Daniel’s shoulders provided the best place to lean on.

“Are you still sleepy? How late did you sleep earlier, by the way?”

“Not really,” the younger lied, his voice cracked. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “I slept as soon as our call ended.”

“Really? But your dark circles look so bad,” Daniel used his thumb to rub on one and flinched at Jihoon’s burning skin. “Wait, are you sick?”

Jihoon opened his eyes and leaned away in an instant. “I’m not, _hyung_ ,”

“But your skin is so hot,” the older grabbed Jihoon’s arm as his boyfriend backed away from him. Jihoon whined weakly as his attempt to free himself from Daniel’s grip but failed miserably. The older then touched Jihoon’s forehead with the back of his free hand. “Yup, positive, you have a fever. Let’s go home as soon as the elevator door opened later.”

“I don’t want to,” the younger cried out, legs flailing childishly. “It’s your special day―it’s your birthday. We need to spend it with meaningful event. How come we’ll just end the day like this―I didn’t even do anything for you today.”

“What’s the point of it if you can’t enjoy it freely with me?” Daniel’s voice was getting higher at Jihoon’s stubbornness. “We’re going home after this and it’s final.”

Jihoon’s lower lips jutted out. “Niel _hyung_ ,”

“Do you have medicine at your place?” The older asked, blatantly ignoring Jihoon’s protest.

“ _Hyung_ ,”

“Do you have it or not, Jihoon?”

Daniel could be as stubborn as Jihoon when he wanted to and the younger finally shook his head in defeat. “I don’t know…can’t remember,”

The older sighed and pulled his boyfriend closer. He let Jihoon rested his head on his chest as he caressed Jihoon’s hair gently. “Then, how about staying in my place tonight? I remember buying some last week. They should be inside my medicine drawer.”

Jihoon’s head snapped up at the invitation, jaw dropped and eyes widened as big as saucers. “Can I?”

Daniel gave him a funny look. “Of course, what make you think you can’t? You’re my boyfriend.”

Truth to be told, Jihoon had always dreamed of staying for a night or two at his boyfriend place. He knew the older lived alone, he had been there for quite some times before. But he was too shy to ask and Daniel never brought up the topic until now.

“O―okay, I’ll let Woojin know that I’m not going back tonight,” Jihoon bit his lip slyly. “Does that also mean I get to wear your pajama later?”

Daniel’s face lit up. “Anything for you, sweetheart,”

 

—

 

The elevator opened after three hours. They missed the movie completely and the movie staff gave them complimentary tickets for two but the younger boy could careless about that. Jihoon was feeling dead when he came out of the elevator but apparently, Daniel had not lost single bit energy.

“It’s really nice to breathe fresh air outside, right, cupcake?”

“Don’t know…my head hurt, _hyung_ ,”

Daniel frowned, his hold on Jihoon’s hand tightened. “We missed our lunch and I don’t have anything to eat at my place. Do you think you can hold it for a while or you prefer to order from a delivery place nearby later?”

“I―the second option sounds better,” Jihoon was practically leaning into Daniel’s body by now, he did not care that he looked liked a psycho boyfriend who was too clingy because right at this moment, his whole body felt liked it was on fire. He could barely walk straight if not for Daniel who strongly grip on his waist to steady the younger. “Your car―where is it?”

Daniel blinked before he looked at his boyfriend. “But you just sit on my car―well, passenger seat, to be exact. Jesus, you’re look awful, please hold it a little more, baby.”

Daniel rushed to the driver seat, hurriedly fixed his own seatbelt and Jihoon’s before speeding up in a safe speed. The street covered with thick snow and getting into an accident was the last thing that he wanted for his birthday.

“Is it still far from here, _hyung_?” Jihoon asked hoarsely, voice thick and it almost sounded liked a whimper.

“We’re getting there, Jihoon. Here, hold my hand,” Daniel intertwined their fingers and he brought it up to kiss Jihoon’s knuckles. “Almost there, sweetie,”

They finally arrived at Daniel’s apartment. The older carried Jihoon on his back because somewhere on their way back, he fell asleep and Daniel did not have the heart to wake his boyfriend up.

Daniel was having a hard time as he unlocked the front door of his apartment. Jihoon kept nuzzling his nose onto the crock of his neck and flailing his legs while singing _happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you_ , _my lovely niel hyung_ in his sleep. While the action would look so cute and completely adorable under normal circumstance, the action right now only increased the growing concern Daniel had toward his boyfriend. He had never witness Jihoon this sick before (he remembered the younger had a minor flu back then in August and he had seen countless times when Jihoon clutching his stomach whenever he was dieting―which was stupid, by the way, because Daniel loved Jihoon’s chubby cheeks and fingers).

After settled his boyfriend on his bed and layering him with any blanket he had at his place, Daniel went out to his kitchen and cooking porridge. He was contemplating to order food the Chinese restaurant at the corner of the block but then dismissed the idea because Jihoon needed super healthy food to recover better. It might be his protective instinct but really, Daniel did not know what kind of ingredient they used to cook the food there and he did not want his boyfriend to get worse than he already was.

When he was done, he settled the bowl of warm porridge on a tray along with a glass of water and the medicine. He brought it with a contented hum to his room and found that his boyfriend was in deep sleep.

Daniel shrugged, placing the tray on his study table and took the empty spot next to his boyfriend. He sneaked into the warmth from Jihoon’s feverish body and hugged him.

“Get well soon, my dear,”

 

—

 

Jihoon slept soundly for three hours before he stirred up in his sleep. Daniel was beside him, spooning the younger to add the warmth and because he was a sucker for skinship, especially if he had a boyfriend as cute as Park Jihoon.

“ _Hyung_ , what time is it?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care. Let’s sleep a little bit more, baby.”

Jihoon sat straight at Daniel’s answer, eyes widened as he took the sight around him. The sun was almost completely gone and his heart dropped. “ _Hyung_ , we can’t just sleeping all day long,” he then turned to Daniel, face contorted in guilt. “What about your birthday, then? I should’ve buy a cake for you earlier.”

Daniel shook his head in disbelief. The boy still had the audacity to think about something else rather than his health. “I swear, Park Jihoon, stop talking about my birthday, it’s really fine. I’ll kiss you if you dare to speak about this anymore.”

“But Niel _hyung_ ―”

Daniel cut him with a kiss on Jihoon’s lips. The younger tried to push him away, probably wanted to protest again, but Daniel only deepened the kiss. Jihoon finally kissed him back after realizing his fragile attempt was useless and placing his arms around Daniel’s neck. The older smiled between the kiss and hoisted his boyfriend up on his laps.

“Naughty boy, are you doing it intentionally to get a kiss from me?” Daniel asked as he pulled away. His eyes went for Jihoon’s red swollen lips and smirked. “You can just ask nicely, darling,”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “You’re the one who started the move, _hyung_. Shut up and kiss me again.”

Daniel chuckled. “Your wish is my command, Park Jihoon.”

This time, they both leaned closer until their lips met midway. Jihoon’s fingers threaded Daniel’s locks and he tugged them unconsciously when Daniel’s tongue entered his mouth.

Their kiss was getting hotter as time passed. It was only when Daniel heard a growling sound from the younger that he finally decided to stop.

“Why are you stopping?” Jihoon whined, hands hanging awkwardly on his sides after Daniel placed them down.

“You’re hungry,” he stated, eyes narrowed accusingly. “You haven’t eat your lunch, yet. Come on, I already made you some porridge. Let me heat it up for a quick second―”

“I’m not hungry, I just want a kiss for now, _hyung_ ,” the younger pouted. “You don’t want to kiss me?”

Daniel’s eyes widened. “What―no, of course I want to, you’re my boyfriend, remember?”

“Just because I’m your boyfriend?” Jihoon countered, eyes glaring at the older.

“Because you’re my boyfriend and I love you so much,” Daniel answered with a big smile on his lips. “So for now―”

This time, it was Jihoon’s turn to interject him by placing his lips on Daniel’s. But even before it could go any further, his stomach was growling again and Daniel pushed him away gently.

“See, you need to eat first, okay?” Daniel told him softly, as if he was talking to a toddler. “I promise we’ll kiss a lot when your stomach is full.”

Jihoon’s face flushed red at the offer. “You can’t stop me this time. I get to kiss you until I fall asleep tonight.”

Daniel grinned. “Okay, deal. Wait here, I’ll be back quickly.”

Jihoon huffed and nodded silently. Daniel laughed at the ultra cuteness from his boyfriend and patting his head lovingly.

The older took the tray and gave the water to Jihoon first. His boyfriend gulped the content down instantly and Daniel smiled at the sight. The younger was obviously thirsty, yet, he did not say anything earlier.

“ _Hyung_ will be back here real fast. Just lay down if you still feeling dizzy, okay?”

“Okay,”

Daniel came out from his room with the tray on his hand. Jihoon sighed as the room fell into silence.

Daniel’s phone on the nightstand beside him beeped, indicating there was a new message but Jihoon was too lazy to reach out for it. He yawned and making himself comfortable by laying down once again on Daniel’s bed. The blanket smelt just liked the older and Jihoon grinned, liking the room that oozing with Daniel’s fragrance.

He figured he wanted to try his luck and asking the older if he could live here. A domestic life with Daniel would be the best Christmas present ever. And even though Jihoon could already predict the answer, his stupid heart still beating nervously at the idea.

“Baby, are you waiting for too long?”

Jihoon blinked and turned his head, his boyfriend was settling the tray on the nightstand and the smell from the porridge was so good that it made Jihoon realized he indeed was starving earlier.

He excitedly pointed toward the bowl while giving Daniel his famous puppy eyes. The older chuckled at him and nodded.

Daniel sat on the edge of the bed, one hand holding the bowl of porridge and the other one holding a spoon. He blew on the porridge for quite a bit, knowing Jihoon was not that fond of hot food. After it cooling down, he began to feed the younger. Jihoon was bouncing happily on the bed while accepting the food that Daniel made especially for him.

“Oh, right, your phone beeped earlier. I think you got a new message, _hyung_ ,” the younger spoke after he finished the whole bowl. He accepted the medicine from Daniel’s hand and took it with a big gulp of water. “You’re not going to check it?”

“I can do that later at night after you fall asleep. But for now, a man got to keep his words.”

Jihoon’s eyes sparkled. “Right, you promised me,”

Daniel placed the tray back on his study desk, only leaving the water and his phone on the nightstand before he took the spot beside Jihoon on the bed.

“Niel _hyung_ ,”

Daniel hummed, eyes staring at Jihoon with full affection. His palm on Jihoon’s cheek. The younger still had a high temperature, but he thought it was better than earlier.

“Next year―I promise that I’ll do a better job than today. I’ll take care of myself so that I won’t get sick on your birthday again. I’m sorry, even though I said I’ll give you the greatest birthday―”

Daniel pulled him closer and pecked his lips. “What are you talking about? This is my greatest birthday so far. I’m glad that I spend it with you.”

Jihoon’s brows knitted together. “I haven’t do anything that’s too touching or memorable for you today, though,”

Daniel smiled and pinched Jihoon’s nose. “You’re still a little kid, that’s why you don’t understand what it means to have the greatest birthday ever. Come on, I think you want to kiss me? What’s with the sad talk again?”

Jihoon’s cheeks turned into a deeper shade of red. “You don’t have to remind me, I’m about to do that by myself, alright?”

“Right,” the older drawled with a teasing smirk. “I’m waiting, Jihoon.”

Jihoon bit his lips. He wanted to punch Daniel’s ridiculously handsome face but on the other side, he wanted to frame it with the most expensive frame just because it was so precious to him. In the end, he chose to wipe Daniel’s smirk with his lips, kissing the older with love and passion, hoping to convey how grateful Jihoon for his mere existence.

Jihoon pulled away after a while, yawning and rubbing his eyes. The medicine effect was coming too fast for Jihoon’s preference and the older seemed to take the hint. He laid Jihoon’s down on the bed and fixed the blanket until it covering all of Jihoon’s body except his face.

“Today is your birthday,” Jihoon started slowly, eyelids heavy with sleepiness. “But why do I feel like the one who get the present?”

“That’s because you don’t understand how precious you are for me,” Daniel smiled and caressed Jihoon’s hair softly. The action made Jihoon’s eyes fluttered shut in comfort. He leaned toward Daniel’s touch unconsciously. “I love you, Park Jihoon.”

“Yeah,” the younger whispered with the last consciousness in his body. “I love you, too, Niel _hyung_.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i hope it turns out nice (?) this totally different from what i have in my mind the first time i think about the plot but yeah, if you're an otaku, you must've realize some scene is similar to black prince and wolf girl chapter 47th lol  
> find me at twitter [here](https://twitter.com/panwinkdeep) and curious cat [here](https://curiouscat.me/winterblossom9699) if you want to talk about anything!


End file.
